


Slow Down

by Inky_moro



Series: Anno Uno Scribere [108]
Category: Unus Annus - Fandom
Genre: Anno Uno Scribere, Inspired By: Nutball Extreme Taser Edition, March 1, Memento mori, Poetry, Unus Annus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_moro/pseuds/Inky_moro
Series: Anno Uno Scribere [108]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016157
Kudos: 1





	Slow Down

in the grand scheme of things  
it seems that we 

that we have so little time, truly   
that all our efforts amount to but a dent in whatever ceiling we are attempting to break   
that we will not ever do anything that will be considered great 

for all the great people,  
they lived in a time   
where their entire world would know their name   
it seemed like fate was on their side

that they were destined to go down   
in the hallowed halls of history   
forever told of in tales   
passed down to you and me 

so that we could be filled with envy   
with awe at their conquests and victories   
their understanding of strategies  
and so many other things at which they showed a mastery 

nowadays, what does it mean to be great?  
we have grown past conquests   
and wars as a means to determine our success  
there are people in limelights  
but not everyone has the eyes to see

how bright they shine   
or how quickly they burn   
how far they fall   
back into the darkness of obscurity 

where billions of other people spend quite a lot of their lives

but just because the entire world doesn’t know your name  
does that mean that you have done nothing that has mattered?  
of course not 

that very notion is ridiculous   
[unless you choose to believe that no person has any worth, and that nothing we do matters]

if you ever expected to be known by all the people of the earth   
you have expected too much, certainly

people need to learn not to overestimate themselves  
or to expect themselves to one day have everything 

for it is doubtful that all the things in the world  
could be as pretty as you think they would be 

you could be swamped with riches  
have seen to your every need   
and still never be happy 

we all hear this eventually  
but I don’t think there aren’t a lot of people who don’t hold out hope somewhere in their hearts  
that happiness could be such a commodity  
that was simple to come by 

we all need to learn to slow down 

part of accepting death   
is accepting that we have a limited amount of time   
to make an impact  
to appreciate the beautiful aspects of life   
to do all that we want

part of accepting death   
is making use of all the time you have left   
learning how to get the most out of every moment   
to appreciate every part of life  
the good  
and the bad 

for the good moments would have no worth   
if that was all that life consisted of 

part of accepting death   
is living in the moment   
focussing on  
and enjoying  
the here and now 

If we keep our eyes fixated on a supposed future  
we will lose sight of the present  
and forget about the past  
in its entirety 

memento mori   
has two meanings  
remember death, (when taken literally)  
but also remember to live as full  
a life as you can


End file.
